Stuck in a Closet
by Dustbowl Dance
Summary: Edited. Logan won't admit his feelings for one of his friends, so Zoey and Chase stick him in a closet with her to work out their differences. [LoganQuinn oneshot]


Stuck in a Closet

A/N: **If you don't want to read my a/n, feel free to scroll down on the page.**

**I'm sorry to say that there is no new story to this oneshot, but I wanted to replace this because another writer wrote an unreasonably derogatory remark and I didn't want it to stay on my reviews page. I'm not familiar with the Zoey 101 fanfiction community here, but if this is how writers treat the stories of pairings that they don't particularly agree with, then I may seriously reconsider ever writing Zoey 101 fics on here ever again. C'mon people. I know if someone had flamed your page you would have been upset. Don't do it to other people just because you didn't like the pairing. It's common courtesy.**

**This is my very first Zoey 101 fic, so I don't really know how it compares with other stuff, but I thought it was good. Please review. Honest criticism is welcome; however, flames are not appreciated.**

Logan tried to focus in chem. Class, but he kept drifting off and doodling on what were supposed to be his notes. He knew he should be paying attention, but the truth was that he really didn't care. So he kept doodling...until the girl across the room caught his eye. He stared at her for a solid minute before he remembered it was inappropriate to stare. He averted his gaze, but thirty seconds later he was staring at her again. So he doodled...and stared. More doodling, more staring. Then, Logan looked down.

_Oh shit_.

In the upper right corner of his paper he had written her name. Multiple times. He made a move to erase what he had written, but he was too slow. His roommate had seen the paper. They met each other's gaze, and his roommate raised his eyebrows.

"Say anything and you die, Chase," Logan threatened.

"Wait—do you have a thing for her?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Logan replied, trying to play the whole thing off.

It wasn't working.

"Um, hello. Her name's all over your paper. C'mon Logan. I thought only girls did that."

Logan was saved from having to respond.

"Mr. Reese, Mr. Mathews, would you like to like to add something to our discussion on neutralization?"

"No, Mrs. Carpenter," they muttered in unison.

"Fine. Quinn, will you please name the two ways in which to neutralize and acid?"

"Sure thing!" Quinn chirped. With a disapproving glance over her shoulder at Logan and Chase, Quinn continued. "Well, one thing you could do is dilute it by adding water and the other..."

Quinn's voice faded out as Chase began talking again.

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing, because I DO NOT have a thing for her!" Logan hissed.

"Thus why you're getting so defensive. Trying to hide the fact that you have a thing for – "

"Mr. Mathews, perhaps you would enjoy time in detention?"

"No, Mrs. Carpenter."

Logan smirked, and then went back to his work.

"I'm telling you, he likes her," Chase said to Zoey. At this particular moment, she was playing with a strand of her hair.

"I believe you; I'm just trying to think of how we're going to get them to realize they should be together." Zoey bit on her lip, thinking. As Chase looked at her, he had the sudden impulse to just lean down and kiss her.

But this wasn't the time or place for it. And because they were dating now, there would be plenty of time for it later.

Chase cleared his throat and quickly regained self-control.

"Whatever we come up with, we'll have to execute son, before they start fighting again."

"Chase, you're brilliant!" Zoey exclaimed as she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You just gave me the greatest idea. You get Michael and I'll get Lola. Meet back here in about ten minutes and I'll explain everything."

"Okay. 'Bye, Zo. See you in ten."

The two teenagers parted ways and gathered their roommates. The group quickly reassembled in the lounge and discussed the plan.

"What about the boyfriend?"

"He'll never believe that."

"Well, I heard he was going to anyway."

"What if we made it look like an accident?"

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I have an idea!"

"So, does everyone remember what to do?"

"Remember, not a word. To anyone."

Logan sat in a loveseat in the PCA lounge, sulking. After this morning, he hadn't seen her all day.

_This is so stupid. You don't like her. It doesn't matter what Chase says. You don't like her._ Logan couldn't – wouldn't – admit that he liked her, evn to himself. It didn't make sense. She _soo_ wasn't his type. And that was saying something, considering almost every girl was his type. Mentally, he talked himself out of his feelings. But they returned as soon as she walked in the room and sat down.

"Hi, Logan," she said politely, acknowledging him.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Her eyes filled with hurt, and Logan immediately regretted his words. But no – he was determined not to succumb to his emotions. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something?"

"Didn't you know? He's switching schools to be closer to home, so we had to break up," she replied with a sigh.

A few awkward moments passed. Logan opened his mouth to say something when Zoey walked in, accompanied by Chase, Lola, and Michael.

"We are staging an intervention!" Lola announced.

"Wait – did you just say 'detention'?" Logan asked.

"No, you idiot," his female companion answered. "In-ter-ven-tion."

"Oh," he replied, feeling very stupid. "Um, why?"

"Because," Michael spoke up, "we want to have a party."

"And that can't happen because you'll insult Quinn and make her feel bad," Zoey continued.

"Yeah, and then Quinn will outsmart you like she always does and Michael and I'll have to hear about it for a week!" Chase finished.

"So we're taking you both and locking you in a closet until you work out your differences, got it?" Zoey stated.

Any chances of protest were nipped in the bud by Lola and Michael sneaking up from behind and forcibly moving them into the spare janitor's closet. Chase locked the door and waiting until the pounding on the door stopped.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"We wait," Zoey answered.

"Well, aren't you going to help me get out of here?" Logan asked, irritated.

"What's the use? Even if we got out, everyone would push us back in again," Quinn answered dully.

"Whoa – why are you acting so strange?" Logan asked as he sat down on the floor.

"I'm just waiting for you to criticize me again," Quinn said simply, sitting down as well.

Logan didn't really know what to do. He felt horribly guilty for all of the things he had said to her, if it made her act like this. "Sorry" wouldn't quite cover this one.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess. Shoot."

"Why do you always tease me? You never treat Zoey or Lola the way you treat me."

"I ... don't really know. I guess it's kinda to keep up my rep."

That, obviously, was not the best answer.

"What kind of reputation do you set by hurting one of your friends to look cool?" Quinn asked, her voice rising.

"Listen, it's not like that! I'm –"

"Pathetic? Yeah, I've noticed."

Zoey and Chase were curled up on the sofa watching a movie, with Zoey leaning her head against his shoulder, and Chase's arms around her. Michael was sitting on the floor next to them eating popcorn. Lola was sitting on the other side of the room, her ear against the closet door.

"Guy! They're arguing now!"

The three other teenagers turned and looked at her.

"The plan's working."

"Look, Quinn, I don't know why I acted the way I did. I'm sure you can't name the exact reasons for all your actions."

"Yeah, but I'm not out to hurt people, Logan. There's a big difference."

Logan sighed in frustration. This was obviously going nowhere. As hard as he was trying to apologize, it wasn't working out. _Thank you so much, Chase. This is all your fault. _

"Quinn, please just listen for a minute. I really _don't _know why I acted that way." He took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. "I'm really, truly sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry that I teased you. It wasn't right. The truth is I-I...I...I think you're a really amazing girl, and I'm sorry I never really got to know you. I guess all this time I was just..." he trailed off, knowing it would be easy for her to figure out what he was trying to say. Quinn really would be a freak if she couldn't figure it out.

Logan watched as realization hit Quinn. For a moment, she seemed stunned. Then, gently and quietly, she took his hands and kissed his cheek. She didn't say anything. She hadn't needed to.

"So, are you ready to join the others? I know how break out," Quinn, motioning to the door.

"Not just yet," Logan answered, a small smile spreading across his face.


End file.
